Only Human
by ajr8626
Summary: Slight AU. Hawke is forever the little trouble maker people claim her to be but most of the time the trouble just follows her and how she handles that trouble might not be the most appropriate. She's only human after all just like everyone else, not some monster the chantry claims her kind to be. At least that's how she feels anyway. Follows mostly the story of Hawke and Anders.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So this is my first ever fanfiction! Oh my im so scared of posting this. Im more of an artist than a writer but oh well might as well have fun and try something new. Ummm there will be mistakes in this. I don't have anyone to proof read for me. But umm let me know what you think.**

Hawke

"Finally we are here, let's hurry up and get this over with!" Kristine Hawke heard her brother yell from behind her. She could hear the exhaustion in his voice. They were all pretty worn out for the long lasting maze to get to this so called home of the warden mage. It looked more like a shack that would fall with the slightest bump or push. _Who in their right mind would come to place like this for healing?_

She turned to look at the dwarf beside her and gave him and small smile. "You really think he will give us these maps Varric?"

"It might be tough but it never hurts to try." He said with a wink.

Varric, her newest friend was still picking off what they all hoped was mud from this blonde ponytail, leather coat and revealing chest hair. They ran into a couple of thieves on the way here and sad to say they gave them a good run. Her brother was also covered in filth and was sporting a fresh black eye and a spilt lip. _Mother is going to be furious about this_. His dark hair was sticking every which way with pieces of feathers hanging in it and his clothes were worse for wear. The white shirt he was wearing was no longer white and was ripped and his brown trousers shared the same fate. She was sure that she looked just as bad but they had more important matters at hand than appearance.

She hoped this warden mage would easily give up his maps to the deep roads. Fighting him was the last thing she wanted to do. The trip through Darktown had been a horrible one and she did not want it wasted for nothing. Much more after seeing the devastating state of this rat hole she wanted nothing more than to get those maps to find her fortune and get far away from any possibility of ever ending up here.

This place made Lowtown look like a paradise. The air was thick, polluted and even had a taste to go along with the smell. People littered the streets begging them for food or coin when they passed them by. Bandits and thieves ruled the place and were constantly harassing people that were just trying to live.

Kris felt a small ping of sadness for the people down here. Most were from her home country Ferelden and were just trying to escape the blight just like her family. Seeing Darktown made her realize just how lucky she really was but she wanted more. Thinking that made her feel selfish but she had to do it, for mother. Hearing her cries every night about her lost sister Bethany pushed her harder to get a chance to go to the deep roads and find those riches. To make everything right again so her mother and her brother Carver could be happy once more.

_Poor Bethany_. Their own trip from Ferelden had been a troubling one to put it lightly. They left too late and suffered the consequence of having her sister die at the hands of an Ogre. Kris looked down at her cloth covered arm. She did everything in her power to stop the Ogre, everything. The screams of her mother shouting, blaming and lecturing her on her own stupidity still haunted her sleep after a year of living in Kirkwall.

Her hand tightened into a fist, she would get those maps. If this warden mage forced her hand then so be it she will get those maps and make everything right again.

"After you, Carver." Kris opened the door ushering her brother forward. She put her foot forward as he passed making him stumble a few paces. It was a terrible thing to do but torturing Carver in small ways like that made life a little easier and made her think of the good days before the blight. _Push the dark thoughts away Kristine_.

"Really?!" He turned and yelled at Kristine and she shot him a glare back.

The inside of the shack was larger than she thought. There were a few wooden tables lined up on the dirt floor and more tables against the walls covered with books and supplies. She stepped past Carver with Varric on her tail as she saw a mage in front of her. He was surrounded by a small group of people towering over a small boy who lay on a little wooden table and was radiating with powerful magic. It felt strange to her and she suddenly had the urge to turn back and run. Something was strange about him._ Is this the warden?_

"Careful Hawke." Varric warned from beside her. "I would slowly approach him if I were you. Last thing we need is to add singed eyebrows to the bumps and scratches we already acquired from being down here."

Kris stepped a little further and watched as he finished his healing. A woman in rags was sitting next to the boy holding his hands and crying. Blue light swirled above the boy covering his whole body before sinking into him. He came to with a loud gasp and the woman jumped up and grabbed the boy in her arms shedding new tears. Many choked thanks were tumbling from the woman's lips and Kris could not help but feel a tad bit of envy of the mothers love for her child.

Her focused turned back to the mage when the mother and child along with the rest of the people started to leave the unsteady shack. The warden mage had his back turned to her and was really quiet. She gave him a quick look over. He was tall with shoulder length blonde and his robes were in poor shape. His blue gray coat had a mass of grey feathers on his shoulders which made them look extremely broad or maybe it was just his shoulders. It was hard to tell. Strips of cloth were tide around areas on his sleeves and dark pants probably to cover holes. Kris's attention was suddenly at his hand as he quickly grabbed a staff_. Oh no_.

"Who are you and what do you want?" He said forcefully turning quickly towards her taking a stance of defense. Kris was at a loss for words she could have sworn when he turned to her his eyes were blue but now they were brown. Something was strange about this man.

Anders

"Who are you and what do you want?" He said again as he stared at the woman in front of him. She took a step towards him and had her hands held up. Two other men stepped closer to the woman with their weapons drawn.

"Easy, easy." Her voice was soft and carried lightly like a child. "I'm just here to talk. Are you the grey warden?"

Panic rippled through him. _How did this woman know who he was? Who was she?_ He felt a small burning sensation of rage start to filter through his mind. _No not now, let me keep control._ _She may not be a threat._ The battle with his mind raged on as he continued to stare at the woman.

"Who are you?" He needed to know that she was not a threat. The rage of this mind needed to go away. Taking a few deep breaths he asked again. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kristine. I'm looking for a Grey Warden." She still held her hands up and looked directly at his face with piecing sky blue eyes.

"Why are you looking for me? I am not going back to the wardens nor am I going back to the circle." He may sound paranoid but he had been doing a good job by keeping himself hidden and no matter what he was not going back to either place. Too much work has already gone into his plans to get caught now. The thought of being trapped with the wardens and their betrayal or going back to the prison known as the circle of magi again made the anger building inside of him rage harder.

The woman's head cocked to the side and gave him a small smirk. She motioned to the other men to lower their weapons. "Why would I take you to the wardens? Or for that matter to the gallows?" Her hand lit up with a bright blue flame.

She is a mage, an apostate just like him. He lowered his staff and the slow building rage quickly went away. _This is interesting._

"You see I'm here because I heard a rumor that you have these maps that could lead me through the deep roads." She flashed him a smile. "I would like to have them."

"You have to be joking? Why would you want to go into the deep roads? It's dangerous_. Very dangerous_." He stared at the woman in disbelief. "No."

"No?" She said in an almost shocked tone. "What do you mean no?"

"Just no." The warden flashed a quick smirked and the woman groaned in frustration. His eyes lingered to her mouth as she bit her lips. He could not help but look at the rest of her. Her hands ran through her messy short red hair brushing out thick curls. A small chocolate colored bodice hugged her petite form and her black leather pants hugged her tighter. Aside from the mud covering her face and body she was not too bad to look at. She was not an extreme beauty by any means but had this cute awkward tom boyish look about her. Just one of the types he would have had fun with back in the day. _Oh its been way to long. Bad Anders, bad looking can't hurt right?_

A loud cough brought his attention to the two males that were with her. He forgot about them. The dwarf looked at him with a knowing glance and held up his crossbow to prove a point and the other taller male glared at him with the same blue eyes as the woman. _Must be family_.

"You should leave." Anders said turning away from them. He had no time for distractions or confrontations and wanted them out. In truth he honestly did not trust them and thought it strange that they would want access to the deep roads. What was more disturbing to him was how did they know he had the maps?

"Hey wait! I'm not leaving!" The woman grabbed his shoulder. "I really need these maps!"

He glanced back at her. "Why?"

"We are going on an expedition." She grabbed his hand and placed a couple of coins in his hand. "Please this is all I have."

Anders placed the coins back in her hand and looked at the direction of the males. _Was this really an expedition? Are they stupid? _ "The deep roads have dangers that you yourself have never seen and it will take more than coins to get these maps off of me."

"I know of the dangers and I know of the darkspawn. I killed an ogre once by myself." She straightened herself out and crossed her arms. "What do I have to do?"

"You killed an ogre?" He could have help but raise an eyebrow to that. The girl deserved some credit for trying. _Maybe she could help him, just her_. "Let's talk privately."

Hawke

Finally she was getting somewhere with this man. "Varric and Carver wait for me outside."

"Are you sure you want to do this sis?" Carver gave her a worried glance. She felt worried too and was not naïve to the way this warden was looking at her just but a few minutes ago.

"Hey mage, you touch her and Bianca will make you pay." He shot the man a deathly glare one that even made Kris feel uneasy. She hurriedly waved them out the door.

"So now that we are alone. Let's talk." Kris looked up at the man's face. He seemed more relaxed now. _Carver and Varric must have made his nervous_.

"My name is Anders." He calmly said and he motioned for her to sit on a small wooden stool. "I think you're crazy for wanting to go down there for an expedition but if you truly want these maps you need to try for them. I worked really hard to get these."

"Okay and how do I "try for them"?" She sat down on the stool and waited for him to continue. He handed her a small cup of some kind of beverage. At least she hoped it was a beverage.

"It's just tea. I promise I'm not going to hurt you." She could hear the amusement in his voice and he sat down in front of her take a drink from a cup of his own. "See I'm not dead."

Kris stared down at the cup and took a small sip_. Oh my, this stuff is delicious_. She noticed the smile that played across his lips and she drowned the whole contents of the cup. _Great there was something in it. _

"Nothing bad in it either. It's going to help relax you." Anders was right she did feel more relaxed and her mind felt more open.

"I have a friend that I'm supposed to meet tomorrow night. I want you to come with me." Anders continued. "There might be some trouble but if everything comes to plan there won't be any. I need you to be on lookout for me and warn me of anything suspicious. Do this and the maps are yours."

He was not telling her everything. Something was strange about him. "What kind of trouble are you talking about?"

"Templars." He stated and grabbed for her glass to fill it up again.

Bile started coming up to her throat. _This Anders had to be joking. _There was no way she was going to do this. Any contact of any form with any kind of Templar was the one thing she tried to avoid for all of her life. She was not going to throw away her life for some man she did not know. What if he was some kind of crazy mage who was working with the Templars to catch apostates? _What did I get myself into?_

"I wish more than anything that the trouble could be wild kittens but it's not. I despise Templars with every ounce of my being; I will not let them get you." He handed her the glass again and she saw it a quick flash of blue in his eyes. _Strange_.

Kris looked down at her glass. She wanted to go home; she did not want to deal with Templars. The sight of her covered arm made her think of her mother. Could she really let her mother be miserable for her fears of being sent to the gallows? Maybe being sent to the gallows in some way would help her mother cope with the pain of losing Bethany. She finished off the new cup of tea. _Drown out the bad thoughts Kristine. _

"I'm in." She said calmly her blue eyes meeting his brown ones. "These maps are important to my family's wellbeing and I promise you this is just for an expedition."

"Meet me tomorrow at the chantry at midnight." He held her gaze. "Don't be late."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Well I noticed I got some hits on chapter one and some follows. I hope that is a good thing and you like what I have written so far. :D Anyways here is chapter two! Let me know what you think and sorry for any mistakes I need to find a beta! XD Please note that this story follows parts of the game that are more so focused on Hawke and Anders. Side quests unless important to the main characters will not be discussed and some things that were not in the game will be added.**

**Dragon age belongs to bioware. I'm just bored and having fun.**

Hawke

The dark corner of the Hanged Man suited her mood well tonight. Being away from the normal drunken crowed, the laughs, the music, and the flying food felt nice; she just wanted to be alone, to think. She took a large swig of her beverage and watched her brother as he awkwardly flirted and looked down the dress or whatever the small piece of the white clothing was, with this woman named Isabela. A woman that neither of them knew but helped her out of a situation that for the moment she could not remember what it was.

It was three hours till midnight and Kristine was already on her fourth pint of ale giving her the warm buzz that she craved. She was terribly nervous of the upcoming events for the night. Obviously she lost her mind yesterday when she agreed to go with Anders; a man she did not know; to meet up with his friend; a man she did not know and possibly have a run in with Templar's, which she wanted to avoid. _What is wrong with me?_

"Ugh I seem to keep doing this." Kris groaned and laid her head down on the dirty table.

"Doing what?" A strong red headed woman named Aveline sitting quietly beside her questioned. She had been sitting with Kristine the whole night in silence as she drank her thoughts away. The only person she knew with a good head on her shoulders and the only one that seemed to have any success with coming to Kirkwall. Success that was driven by the sadness of losing her husband; the same day she lost Bethany. They traveled together from Ferelden to Kirkwall and she was the only one who would talk to her during that journey. This woman no matter how few their conversations were became her best friend.

"Doing favors for people I don't know, and they are not the good kind of favors either." Kris looked up to a bar maid and signaled for another pint.

"What are you talking about Hawke?" Aveline stared at her Kris in confusion. "The only person I recall you ever doing a favor for is that whore over there." She motioned to Carver flirting with Isabela.

"Don't be mean Aveline." Kris said with an amused snort.

Aveline turned up her nose. "It's not mean if its honesty, every time I see her she is with another man or a woman and tonight her next victim seems to be your brother."

Kris sat back up and looked at Isabela and how the men around her stared at her with a needy passion. "I wish I had her breast." She put her hands over hers. "Mine are so small, maybe if I had larger ones a man would look at me for once. I need to make a potion for that. It would be so great to wear a dress and not be mistaken as a boy wearing a dress or a boy in general. "

"Hawke!" Aveline rolled her eyes. "What has gotten into you? You're so depressing tonight and you don't look like a boy either, you are perfectly fine the way you are."

"Lies." She said flicking Aveline's nose.

Another pint landed in front of Kris. She greedily sipped at it. It was the sweet nectar she desperately needed. _This could very well be my last night of freedom and I want to enjoy it_. The dreaded thoughts of the night crept back into her mind. _Please no Templar's_.

The pint was taken from her as she tried for another sip. "I think you've had too much tonight Hawke."

"Aveline! Don't be this way. It breaks my heart!" she grabbed it back. Her plans were to drink till she was blind with stupidity and embarrassment. "Besides I will be fine." Kris held up a small vial of clear liquid; a creation of her own for instant sobriety. "Hold this so I don't break it, or lose it."

Anders

"Here little kitty, I have something for you." Anders bent down and laid a small bowl of milk on the ground outside his clinic. The black and white kitten greedily feed. He looked down at the small animal with a sad smile. It made him think of his old cat when he was a baby and how his commander found him almost pecked to death by chickens. _ I wonder what you're up to now sir pounce-a-lot._

"Looks like no one has fed you in a while little kitty." He ran his hand over the small kitten feeling its ribs. "You are more than welcome to come here any time you are in need of food."

He gave the small kitten one last pat and walked back inside his clinic. It was almost time to meet this Kristine woman at the chantry. _Getting her involved could be a mistake_. Having her there could help him get his friend to safety. _You don't know her. We made a deal; I need her. No._

Asking her for help had been strange to him. It had been awhile since he's worked with anyone. Ever since he arrived in Kirkwall his only focus was helping people, healing them and helping his fellow mages. His goal was not to ask anyone for help, not to get anyone involved. He had to make sure things went smoothly so no harm comes to Kristine and she can go on her way with his maps and never see her again. Where she was going the chance was high he would never see her again.

Anders grabbed his staff. He did not have time to have arguments with _himself_. His friend Karl was more important than the constant conflict going on in his mind. Karl just transferred to the Gallows from the Ferelden tower. They have been writing back and forth for weeks and finally figured out a way to get Karl out of that prison. Anders owed him for it. When they both lived at the tower in Ferelden Karl would occasionally help Anders escape by causing a distraction. Now it was his turn to help his friend. Everything needs to go smoothly.

Hawke

Kirkwalls chantry was so much larger than the one in her home town of Lothering. It was like an overpowering fortress that looked over Hightowns nobility. The towering statues looked haunted in the silent night. She could have sworn that their eyes followed her with each step she took on the never ending stair case to the entrance like they knew what she was; part of her feared that they would come to life and take her away for soiling the steps of the maker's holy palace. _Deep breaths Kristine all will be well. _

Her head still felt foggy_. Seems like my little potion is taking a little longer to work, which is fine_. The still lingering effects of the alcohol just might give her the courage to continue forward whenever this Anders shows up. She had been waiting next to the chantry for at least half an hour and he still has yet to show up.

"Don't be late, he says." She paced back and forth shaking her hands nervously. "Did he trick me?" A small rumble of thunder echoed above her. "Great it's going to rain. If one drop lands on my head I'm leaving and I'll just have to steal those maps from him."

"Is it normal for you to talk to yourself?" Anders stepped out of a dark corner with a small smile on his face. "Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for coming!?" Kris walked up him and poked him in the chest. "You're the one who's late. I should be saying thanks for not standing me up!"

Anders raised an eyebrow. "Have you been drinking?"

Kris took a step back from him glaring and standing still crossing her arms in defense. "No, that's none of your business. I'm fine now let's go." She stumbled back a bit and started walking toward the chantry entrance doors. Her hand almost touched the handle until she felt Anders grab her shoulder. Her turned her around and pushed her against the wall. _He's angry_.

"I need you clear headed. Fix this now." He shoved a small blue potion in her hands. "Follow me, we will not be taking the main entrance tonight."

"I'm sorry. I'm just." She took the small vial and drank its contents. Her head started clearing much faster. Anders was still looking at her waiting for her to follow.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled again following him to the side of the Chantry. He bent down next to the lock. Kris looked over his shoulder and saw him picking the lock without the help of magic.

"Aww, a mage picking a lock the right way. How cute." She teased.

"A friend taught me. It would be a bad idea to use any magic right now." A clicking sound went off and the door creaked open. "Okay, here we go. Follow me and be quit."

They walked inside the small entrance. Small candles lined the walls dimly lighting the room. Their shadows dance across paintings of the Chantry's teachings and statues. Kris's heart started to thump hard in her chest_. This is a bad idea_. They were in the house of the enemy. Anders grabbed her hand and started leading her up a small flight of stairs.

"I need you to be on look out when we make it to the top. If you hear or see anything let me know." He whispered in her ear.

Anders

He could not believe that this woman showed up drunk to help him. Did she have any idea how dangerous this could be? _No, you didn't tell her_. Each stepped creaked as they walked slowly up the stairs sending a small alarm to anyone that was in earshot. The smell of candles and incense filled his nose as they made it to the top of one of the Chantry's many inner balconies.

This is it. The place he was to meet Karl. He noticed Kristine walk to the edge of the balcony and followed her. Her hands were shaking. _She's afraid._ In all honesty he was afraid too. There was silence down below; just the empty silence with the giant statue of Andraste looking at them. Kristine looked at him and gave him a nod.

He stepped away looking around him. No one was in sight. Something was strange. Karl should have been here already. They agreed to meet on the second level balcony tonight at midnight. _Maybe he didn't get away._

"Anders? Is that you?" Anders felt an icy chill crawl up his spin when he heard the emotionless call of his name. _No this cannot be; I'm imagining this_. The shocked look in Kristine's eyes told him otherwise as she looked past him at the man calling his name.

He turned to face him; the man who was once his friend. The man he promised to help free. This mission was a failure and this innocent man's life was gone, forever changed. Anders felt a hot rage build through him. His friend was tranquil. The sunburst symbol was bright and fresh on his forehead. Templars, the Chantry, they did this to him. They have no right to play god. _They need to pay for what they have done_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Thanks everyone for checking out chapter 2! I started a new story that is set in the same universe as this story. It's called Save You. It's kind of a prequel but both stories end up syncing up. I also started school so I will only be able to update once or twice a month. This chapter is a little shorter, feel free to tell me what you think. Enjoy chapter 3!**

**Dragon age 2 belongs to bioware**

Hawke

Kristine had heard of the tranquil. Her father use to tell her stories about how the chantry turned some mages into soulless emotionless husks. This was the first time she had ever seen one and what he said about them was true from the way they talk in a one pitch tone, to how they stand perfectly straight and still. Everything he said was standing in front of her and Anders. _How could someone do this to another living being?_ She watched as Anders friend Karl talked to him. It was hard to make out what he was saying but she could hear the lack of emotion in his voice and lack of humanity behind it and his posture. It was unsettling. The pain that crossed Anders face told her that whatever he was saying it was not good.

Loud clunking sounds brought her attention back to the balcony. She could see them; a dozen or so Templars coming right for them, up the stairs, and blocking the doors. _A trap! Can the tranquil even do that? _Their shadows danced along the wall from the candle light making them appear larger and more menacing. Panic started to set in and she could feel her heart starting to thump against her chest. Her throat started growing tight. She wanted to yell to Anders but she could not. Fear had taken over her body and she slowly backed away from the balcony. The clunking grew louder and she could hear the weapons being drawn. This is it. They have been found out.

An arrow flew past her head making its place within the wall behind her. Kristine's body reacted on its own and grabbed for her long staff and formed a large fire ball from the top of the lavender crystal and threw it at an oncoming Templar. He screamed in agony as he fell to the ground, his Templar armor burning and melting around his body. More Templars were running up the stairs towards them. She looked over at Anders. Something was different. His eyes had that same glowing blue that flickered yesterday when she met him, but this time they stayed that blue. A strong magical energy was surrounding him. It felt familiar. _The fade_.

"No Templar shall harm another mage!" The voice vibrated out of Anders. It was not his own. It was loud and deeper than his normal voice. _What is he? _Candle holders and wall tapestries fell to the ground. A large burst of energy ruptured from his body sending many Templars to their knees. He grabbed his own staff and flung Karl against the wall knocking him unconscious. More Templars flooded around him and Kristine.

Kristine did not have the time to focus on him. She took a breath and focused her own energy and disbursed more fire balls at the oncoming Templars. It had been awhile since she had been in a fight this large. In truth she would have enjoyed it if it were not for the fact she was fighting Templars. A cool feeling of ice escaped her finger tips as she froze a few Templars in place still holding their swords and shields up. She could feel her magic starting to drain and she took a couple of deep breaths to regain focus.

Soon another Templar was upon her and she cleared her head getting prepared to strike again but the Templar was faster than her. A punch like no other hit her hard in the gut. _So this is what smiting feels like_. Her mana was gone. The walking tin can took her magic.

"You fucking bastard." Kristine bit out in pain and fell to her knees. Her head started to feel cloudy and her eyes were having a hard time focusing. She needed to stand but her legs felt soft. He was coming right for her ready to strike.

A large sword met with flesh. Kristine let out a scream and the sword slashed through her black leather pants and pierced her upper left thigh. She tried to roll out of the way but she was not fast enough. Blood was trickling down her leg and her head was still cloudy_. I don't want to die_. A hazy figure was standing above her and she rolled away again and this time she was lucky enough to dodge another blow.

"You will not live to see another day apostate until you learn your place!" He spit out at her and swung again.

Kristine rolled again and forced herself to use what energy she had left to get up on her feet. The Templar had her cornered. He was in front of her and at her back was a wall. There was nowhere to run. _What am I going to do? _Her magic was gone and the only weapon she had was a tiny dagger. What could a tiny dagger possibly do to a fully armored Templar, especially when she could barely see? She looked to Anders but could only hear the sounds of fighting and see the blur of magic. _What am I going to do?_

"I've got you corned little apostate! Nowhere to go nowhere to hide." The Templar said as he twirled his sword in front of her taunting and stalking as if she were his prey.

Her hand reached down to touch the wound on her thigh. It was bleeding profusely. _Blood_. The warm sticky substance felt good on her cold hand. _Blood._ She promised mother she would never do it again, but what choice did she have?

"I won't let you take me, mr. Templar." Kristine said with a smirk. The Templar gave her a side glance.

She could feel it, the warmth on her fingers traveling through her body, followed by the prickle feeling of needles. _They will not take me_. A small amount of energy swirling in a light red smoke started to form around her fingers. Her head started to clear and her eye sight was becoming more focused. All of her senses were entirely directed on the Templar for she was the prey no longer.

The Templar took a step back in shock. "You're a Maleficar!" He held his sword up and charged. "I won't let you live!"

Before he could strike and before Kristine could strike; the Templar was shot away from a burst of blue lightning. The Templar screamed as the lightning surged through him leaving him to be a smoking carcass. The magic Kristine was holding on to dissipated. She stared at the body in front of her and then looked to the source of the magic and saw Anders staring at her with those glowing eyes. _Did he know what I just tried to do? _He turned from her and continued to fight the other Templars.

Kristine fell to her knees and clutched her wound. She watched as Anders fought. His movements were smooth and graceful. He did not seem to be tired or out of breath. Never in her life had she seen anything like that. It was like he was another person. Multiple thoughts were swimming in her head of what could be the source of his power. Abomination kept popping up but she remembered her father telling her that generally abominations look as ugly as they sound, so that could not be it or maybe it was. Anders still looked like Anders but his persona was different. All this thinking and wondering was making her head hurt.

She just wanted to go home and be away from this Anders. Her body was exhausted and she knew that more Templars would be on their way. They will be looking for her after this, if she made it out alive. There was no way she would be able to have a normal life or give her mother the life she wanted. _Why am I so stupid? I failed. _

Anders took down the last Templar. Stacks of bodies surrounded him all smoking from his magic. Brown eyes locked with her blue eyes. He was normal again. At least she thought he was. They stared at each other from what seemed like ages. Neither of them said anything. She did not want to say anything. It was time for them to leave or at least for her to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter! Let me know what you think! This chapter has a little bit of…sexual tension…..but anywho new chapter will be out next month!**

**Dragon age belongs to bioware! **

Anders

The cold blue orbs pierced his soul, fear and confusion clouded over them as they stared deeper into his own eyes. He knew what he did and he knew he lost control. The thumping rage of his heart start to calm down as he finally broke the gaze of Kristine Hawke.

The blood and carnage that surrounded him let him know that it was worse this time around. This curse he allowed himself to have took complete control and he barely remembered any of it. Kristine still stared at him unmoving. He was unsure what to say to her and he knew she feared him. Who wouldn't fear him, he was a monster.

"Anders?" A voice asked from behind him. Karl. "What have you done? How could this be?" He stuttered.

Anders eyes widened and he turned to face Karl. His friend, he was back to normal. He watched him stand from the ground walking past smoldering bodies to reach Anders.

"I…Whatever you have done..you have opened the fade…I feel it everywhere." Karl grabbed his arms panicking. "Tell me you didn't?...no….no! It's returning!" Grabbing his head he fell to the ground. Karl grabbed Anders harder. Anders did not know what to do. His friend was in so much pain, but how did this happen? How did his friend go from being tranquil to being "alive".

"Anders! Please end it! You have no idea what it feels like! Having no emotion!" He pleaded with him sobbing. " Please don't let me turn back into that please!"

Watching Karl cry out put Anders emotions over edge; he worked so hard to free him. This was his entire fault. All that planning was useless. _This is why you can't get close to anyone. You will always hurt the ones you love._ Karl continued to beg and Anders was still at a loss of words. The familiar clanging could be heard in the distance, and the loud curse that slipped from Kristine's lips made him aware that more Templars were coming. He watched as Karl's eyes started to blank out and the shuddering ceased to be. His friend was changing once again.

"Anders! We need to go!" Kristine yelled to him.

He kept his gaze on Karl and slowly pulled out a dagger hidden from within his robes. "I'm so sorry my friend. I wish there was another way." He whispered as his dagger met flesh. Karl fell to the ground. Not one emotion displayed on his face or cry of pain left his lips. His friend was dead because of him.

Shouting could be heard as more Templars approached both Anders and Kristine. It was time for them to leave. Anders did not want to lose control again and much more he did not want another's blood on his hands. He ran and grabbed Kristine's hand.

"Let's go now!" He shouted at her and pulled her to the same stair case they entered in.

Kristine pulled her hand free from Anders and stopped. He turned to look at her but her back was turned to him. A bright blue flame escaped from her hand setting the upper chantry room a blaze. Anders had to admit to himself that he would have taken her right then and there if he was the same person from the few years ago, but worry and the loss of Karl were to strongly etched in his mind. What she just did was stupid and the Templars will be even more motivated to find them.

They rushed down the stairs and kicked the door open to the outside. A blast of cold air and rain stung their face. Anders jumped to the side of the chantry and looked to see if Kristine was following him. She was but slowly. He could not yell for her to keep up because he could see them. Soldiers and Templars were both in the streets searching homes and alley ways for them. Escaping this will be harder than he thought. Crouching Behind a small stone wall he could see them all and make out their movements.

He had no choice but to make them run for it. Turning to Kristine he whispered in her ear. "We need to run. When I say go, follow me. I know how to get us to safety. Okay?" Kristine looked at him with wide eyes and nodded her head.

Anders looked once more and gave one last deep breath. "Go."

They made a mad dash away from their small hiding place next to the chantry right through the middle of the square for all to see. Shouts from their hunters echoed through the rain bouncing from the tall moss covered stone mansions filling their ears. Anders ran harder and faster leading Kristine through alley ways and tight corners through high town.

"Anders! I can't!" Kristine gasped from behind him.

He turned and watched as she hunched over holding her left thigh. She was injured. "You're hurt." He stepped up to her. "We have to keep going."

"I can't, I can't." She stated looking up at him. Her face was pale and showed the pain she was feeling. The rain was washing her blood away on the stone walk ways but Anders noticed that the cut was deep.

A loud crash of soldiers over turning a vegetable cart let them know that they were still on their trail. Anders grabbed Kristine and led her in between a small wooden fence and a side of a building. A beat up marble dwarven statue was also standing in between the fence and the wall. Running footsteps were growing closer around them.

Anders grabbed Kristine and pushed her up against the statue shielding the other part of her body with his own. They stood in silence waiting. Kristine's warm breath on his neck was sending shivers down his spin and so was the warmth of her body seeping through their soaked clothes. _This was a bad position to be in. Anders stay focused. _Templars were right on the other side of the wall and here he was having terrible thoughts about this girl that was so tight against him. He felt her tense up him as he pushed her harder against the statue. It had been so long since he had any kind of intimate contact. Having her like this against him made him feel so lonely and made him miss the man he used to be.

"Anders.." Kristine whispered. He let out a groan and she tensed up again. "I think…I think they are gone." She struggled to weave her way out from between Anders and the statue. He moved back from her the best he could from the tight space.

The rain was starting to slow down and Anders noticed just how bad her wound was bleeding. Puddles were forming at their feet as they just stood and waited. He grabbed her hand and led her deeper through the fence into a closed off alley way with numerous crates stacked high, the perfect hiding place.

"We can hide here for a while." Anders said reaching for the side of her thigh but Kristine moved out of the way.

"What are you doing?" Kristine asked holding her hand out as if she was trying to block him.

"I need to heal you. You're bleeding pretty bad." He said with his concerned filled voice.

"I can heal myself." She responded.

"Kristine, you're lying. You have nothing left. " He stepped closer to her and she back into another wall.

"Great I'm between another wall and you." She said in a snarky tone.

"Please." Anders asked again placing a hand on her injury. Kristine winced in pain but gave in.

"Okay..okay."

"This will sting." Anders said quickly. He placed his right hand on her chest to keep her from moving as a bright blue light formed from his left hand covering her wound and moving its way around them. Kristine took in a sharp breath and Anders kept the magic going he was almost finished. Her fingers were digging tightly into the fur on his shoulders and soon relaxed as the healing finished.

Anders was breathless and leaned back on to her against the wall. "Sorry…it's the wall again." He gasped light heartedly and rolled away from her sliding himself down the wall to a sitting position on the ground.

Kristine moved her hand to where her wound was but nothing was there. It was soar but it was seal up. She looked down at Anders still breathing hard and gave a good laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"You just sat in my blood." She said with amusement as she sat next to him.

"I don't think I care right now."

"You do know when you stand up people are going to think you're a girl." She giggled again.

He let out a laugh. "Yeah and people are going to think you're a boy with your hair laying so flat against your head."

Kristine gave him a punch on the shoulder. They sat in silence for a while both thinking of the events that transpired. The rain had stopped completely and the streets were slowly starting to come to life with the oncoming sunrise. Golden rays were peeking for above the crates they were hiding behind and the sky was changing for a dark blue to the golden pink of morning.

"What are you?" Kristine finally asked.

Anders leaned his head back and closed his eyes. It was the question he was waiting for.


End file.
